Angel Wings
by Lady lms
Summary: Amious' crush dies in a car accident and comes back to ask for his help in gaining her angel wings. Her family has a history of turning to demons instead of angels but Amious finds another meant for him. Will he abandon his promise?
1. Default Chapter

They say Angels are non-existent. No physical evidence has been documented so they leave it as a simple state of mind or a belief that someone is watching over them to persevere. I know Angels exist.  
  
This story is about a certain angel who did capture my heart even before she died but had to be dead to realize my feelings for her. She was my angel, literally. She broke me and put me back together.  
  
It's not the type of angel your think, it's different than the stereotype angel. Don't believe me? You ever seen an angel? That's what I thought. I could prove anything you think an angel should look like wrong because I was lucky enough to have one.  
  
This angel is the story of my life. She learned from me and I learned from her and we understood each other much better. Two different people who have no chance on regular everyday life now have a chance to be together forever. In the end I owe her everything. ~  
  
The news spread fast around the high school like a wildfire from one person to the next rolling off their lips in a monotone. The news was bad but still it was treated like the newest toy craze. I got the news last of course since I wasn't of social status.  
  
"Hey Amious, did you hear the news about Abre?" Asked my friend sitting down at the circle table throwing his book on my spiral.  
  
"No she doesn't concern us remember Denvi remember?" I snapped looking up at his eyes that were a pair of gleaming glasses.  
  
"Yeah but she died." Denvi reported sitting down to take his books back from me.  
  
"Huh!" I choked as I nearly fell over anime style.  
  
"She died in a car crash last night, she was with a bunch of friends that went head on with another truck and the car was totally smashed. Sucks doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah just a little!" I snapped, "I would think you'd be a little more sympathetic Denvi."  
  
"Nah her friends were intoxicated and you know my standing on that." Denvi reminded me while pointing to a D.A.R.E button.  
  
"Still she probably wasn't intoxicated, I know her better than that." I replied my head swimming. I felt a sick-churning stomach in my stomach as I set down my cheese sandwich.  
  
"Amious you knew her in the 5th grade and she hasn't talked to you since." Denvi snapped rolling his eyes.  
  
"That's not true she talked to me a lot." I rebelled trailing off at the end.  
  
Denvi sighed, "Yes when she needed to get out of class or needed fast homework. Amious every guy in this whole school wanted that piece of. . .what did they call it?"  
  
"Meat." I inputted.  
  
"Right meat, She didn't like you so move on. She'd dead."  
  
"She wasn't meat and I can't move on Denvi, sure she never paid attention that I was there and probably would die rather than be seen with me but I can't stop loving her." I admitted slamming my hand on the table.  
  
"May I remind you," Denvi started matter-of-factly " She made you what you are today. . . A LOSER!"  
  
"No she didn't it was an accident. . ."  
  
"Then who was that one who was screaming, look he's looking up porn on a teacher and actually got the teacher? Oh and who's boyfriend set the link up so that you'd hit it and who was the one who lead you to it?" Denvi asked sarcastically.  
  
"Abre but still she was just trying to have fun, or something."  
  
"Oh yes have fun by destroying you. You have been called a Pervion since freshmen year cause of it."  
  
"I know Denvi but you don't know her like I do. . .she isn't what you think." I replied looking to the floor. I then put up my spiral in my backpack and slung it over my shoulders. I walked down the aisle in the cafeteria trying to doge all the comments the kids threw at me while a passed. The only comment I remember was, 'You killed her you little Perv and I bet you screwed the dead body!' 


	2. Ch 2

Darkness crept around my room enhancing sounds that moaned and creaked in the night. I just lay on my bed staring up at the ceiling not wanting to close my eyes in fear of seeing Abre there smiling at me. She seemed so close to me in the dark, shining in the stars but something ate away at her and made her intangible.  
  
Finally my eyes gave way to the heavy skin of my eyelids and I shut my blue eyes into a sound sleep. That's when I was transported into another world in which everything was created by my mind.  
  
I stood in the middle of a desolate intersection. Above me yellow light flooded the black street below my feet that was covered in a thin layer of rain. I turned behind me to blink and see two shining light coming towards me in a fast rate. I squinted my eyes as the golden light illuminated my body.  
  
The jeep rumbled down the down the street as the engine hummed maintaining a constant speed of about 100 miles an hour. I heard laughter flow from the car as the head lights turned low from my eyes so that the passengers were visible in the car. Abre had her hands clutching the leather wheel out in front of her with a sweet smile on her face as her friends squirmed in the back tossing bottled and laughing.  
  
I called out to her but as I finished her name a loud bellowing sound caught my attention off to my left. Another pair of headlights blinded me this time as the suburban was coming to the intersection at the same time. I turned my head back to Abre and yelled out this time for her to watch out for the car but she ignored my calls and kept going laughing still.  
  
I pleaded, screamed as hard as I could but Abre only caught a glimpse of the car at the last minute. Her eyes widened as her face elongated into a scream from her lips. Her body clenched up tightly as the wheels locked from their spin and the car swung it's rear end into the intersection nearly turning around in a full circle. The suburban laid on it's horn one last time as it approached the intersection at a face pace. Abre's friends screamed for her to go forward and Abre's foot slammed down on the peddle as the wheels screeched. . .but only too late.  
  
The wheels spinning only created the car to go forward and make the suburban shatter the side Abre had sat on. The pieces flew around my like a thousand raindrops as I watched the front of the suburban take the life of her. I stood there only hearing my breaths in the darkness as the cars bounced off each other and became stationary allowing the cluttering rain to settle on the ground.  
  
All I saw of Abre was a red streaked hand out the cracked window hanging there, lifeless with it's fingers spread out trying to grasp it's life lost. The purple and white bracelet I had given to her back in 5th grade slowly unraveled and floated to the street dipping into a puddle and sinking to the bottom.  
  
"A. . .bre. . ." I wailed but no one heard me. Her friends opened the doors of the car and looked at Abre through the shattered glass and gasped and held their mouths but none of them felt the way I did.  
  
I woke with a start feeling the dripping sweat dry with the rush of air I created. I breathed heavily as I realized I was reaching out into the depths of my room feeling as if Abre was there. I looked at my hand and sighed but then looked at it again and opened the grasped fingers to see the beaded purple and white bracelet nestled inside of the palm of my hand. I looked at it with winder and I brought it to my chest and ran my finger over the beads gently.  
  
"Abre. . ." I whispered as I kissed the tail of the bracelet. It tasted like salty tears that stung my lips but still I felt like Abre was wearing the bracelet on her slender wrist again, smiling. 


End file.
